


Another Sad Boy With a Guitar

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is arrogant btw, Akira is sly as well, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Implied Relationships, Like all stars, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto has never been a bodyguard, and he has never heard of the singer Akira Kurusu. But upon taking a job to become his personal security, he begins to know the star a bit closer, and finds out there's a lot more to a celebrity than what's shown to the public.Based on a song by Ollie MN.ON HOLD!!





	1. Chapter 1

      Ryuji Sakamoto had never heard of the person he was interviewing for. Sitting in a café with a women in a deep blue coat, he felt the whole thing was sketchy. From the ad online, to the way the lady looked around constantly.

      "Would you say you're strong Sakamoto?" She asked, pressing her pen into the notebook she had on the table.

        He blinked hard, "Yeah? I'm not sure-"

        She looked up and narrowed her eyes, "If you had to protect someone, do you believe you could you fend off people?"

         "Yes." He nodded, thinking that she would've known that from putting an ad out for a bodyguard, capable people would apply.

          "Running? Can you run fast?" She asked, glancing behind her like someone was watching her.

         Nodding, he started to become anxious at her constant moves, "I ran track. I can run as fast as you want me to."

         Reaching over the table, she stuck out her hand and let her firm expression fall into a smile, "Welcome aboard. I'll give you the information on where we work everyday, and I'll let you know where we are tomorrow afternoon."

         _Holy hell that was fast._

         Shaking her hand, Ryuji was excited, but still imensly confused, "Thank you!... But- who am I working for? I've- er- never heard that name before?"

          "Akira Kurusu..? Famous pop singer? Whose been on every billboard in Shibuya Square? How do you- you've never heard of him before?" She looked completely shocked.

           Grimacing, he shrugged, "That guy with the big hair? Is that him?.. I don't listen to that crap. I jus' know he's all over the place."

      Falling back into her chair, she grinned, "You are perfect for this job aren't you? You swear you're not a crazed fangirl in disguise?"

          "Eff no. You think I look like the guy to listen to that shit?" He laughed, crossing his arms.

       Tilting her head in agreement, she began to stand, "I guess you're correct. I know this is all a bit suspecious, but we're dealing with a superstar here. Thank you for being understanding Roji-"

       "It's Ryuji." He corrected, watching her hault and press her hand to her mouth and close her eyes at her mistake.

         "My apologies, Ryuji, welcome to the team. I'm Makoto if I haven't already addressed that, and I have to rush unfortunately. But I'll catch you tomorrow!" She nodded twords him and scurried away.

         Before he went to work, he did research on the guy he'd be guarding. Famous indeed, he hoped pay was good with the prices he had for concert tickets. Sold out venues, international tours, he had it all, and somehow Ryuji had no inkling to who he was.

       With his mother losing her job, him stepping up to earn money was needed. Although the hours were messy, and the whole operation was fishy, he couldn't afford pass up any job like that. Especially if it was for someone famous.

        He couldn't think about his mom, or he'd be worrying his whole shift. Kissing her on the cheek before he bounded down the stairs to get on his train. The venue where Makoto was sending him to, was halfway across Tokyo. And he had to swallow his complaints in order to earn the money he so desperately needed.

       Tween girls littered the streets as he exited the station. All squeeling and jumping around as a marquee for a theater shown the popstars name. Ultimately feeling uncomfortable with the people around him, he realized he'd have to fend them off later on.

       It was noticably hard to push past them and find where he was to go. Ducking under a rope that guarded an alleyway between the two buldings, he decided that a double door was his best option, and texted Makoto.

        Not even a minute later, the door popped open slightly, and he jumped a bit at a girl who poked her head out. Smiling upon seeing the blond, she motioned him in and slammed the door behind him.

        Darkness occupied the area, Ryuji focusing on the small outline of whoever answered the door. Trying his best to not fall, and to follow the stranger leading him god-knows-where.

        Blue light illuminated half her face as she stopped at a curtain. Still with a grin, she stuck out her hand, "I'm Haru Okumura, or, the intern as... everyone... calls me!"

         Ryuji took the handshake and looked around the area, "Hey, I'm Ryuji Sakamoto and I'm the new bodyguard, but I'm sure you already knew that?"

         She nodeed and let out a small giggle, "Oh yes! Nijima-san informed me yesterday of your entrance into the team!"

         "Will there be an orentation or anythin'?" He asked, stepping aside as a girl with a headset pushed past, saying something agressive into the mic.

         Shaking her head, she waved him off, "If you count me telling you what to do as an orentation, sure!"

      _Isn't that what it means anyway?_

       She started to move down the hallway twords the better lit area, and Ryuji wandered behind her. Taking in the scenery of where he was before he got too far into it. They stopped in front of a carpeted area with couches.

         The intern turned on her heel and gestured twords the area, and to the people lounging around, "This is where we all hang Sakamoto."

        Pointing at a blonde in pigtails, Haru got more exited than she had been before, "That's Ann, she's the Festival Producer, Tour Coordinator, and she does costumes!"

         A navy blue haired guy looked up when she mentioned him, "That's Yusuke, the artist behind pretty much everything! He's the one who does the flashy ads, because he's also the Publisist... Oh! He's the Choreographer too!"

          The same girl with a headset rushed by shouting something into the mic again. Causing Haru to laugh and tilt her head to the direction she ran, "Futaba is the Production Manager. You name any technical thing here, she does it."

           Ryuji squinted at the white door with the singers name on it. Presumably his dressing room, he glanced back to the intern, "Is... Is he a nice person?"

           Pursing her lips, she took her gaze to the floor, "There are no words."

        As if on cue, the door opened, and he stepped out. Nijima popping out from a badly lit area, was noticably stressed. Hurrying up to him, she straightened a button to his shirt, and stepped back, "You've got one minute! Please stop being so slow! Go- Go!"

          He put his hands in the air and disappeared into the curtains. Causing an uproar of screams and cries from thousands of teenage girls in the crowd that had been relatively quiet the whole time.

         The manager shook her head, and noticed Ryuji, dropping the exaustion, to bring out a sweet smile, "Hello Sakamoto! Sorry I kinda left you in the dark."

          "No, it's okay! Haru here helped me out quite a lot. Showed me who runs the place." He looked back to the girl who'd shrunk back now. Basically hiding behind him, he turned back around and flashed a nervous grin.

         Nijima raised a brow, "The intern? Well- oh- thank you!"

          Haru made a small noise of surprise, "No problem Nijima-san! Just doing my job!"

           She looked back to Ryuji again, "You'll be on standby the whole time you're with him. Stay close, if any fan rushes to the stage, you are to take him off. You will go to the hotel with him, and the guards will stand outside his door."

           He made a mental note as she continued, "You will leave once he's in his room, and you must always have him in front of you outside. Be on alert. Always."

         Beginning to disappear into the darkness again, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Don't let him get to you either. He'll try anything to escape his security."

          "What. Is she for real?" He pointed back to where she ran off too, wincing upon hearing the people outside scream as his song ended.

          The intern nodded, "He wants to be normal, but also wants to be famous... And you cannot have both in this industry."

           Before he could even venture over to the couch to sit, the firey red head shoved through him and Haru. Standing over the lanky Publisist. Something painted pastel colors sat in her hand as she shoved it into his face.

          Haru nudged him and they both stepped forward to listen closer to what she was doing. The bass from stage making it difficult to hear anything really.

           Yusuke looked at a pair of headphones with a sunset design on them as they were shoved into his face. The Tech Manger fuming as she shook them violently.

         "What did I tell you about painting my things dummy!" She screeched, tightening her free hand into a fist.

         He simply shrugged and adjusted his position on the couch, "Futaba. I was only catching the beautiful scenery of yesterdays bus trip. Your hair and the sun contrasted so nicely, and black is boring."

         The intern motioned for Ryuji to sit as Futaba stormed off, plopping down with thoughts of all the interesting people he'd met in the past twenty minutes. Or, at least he was trying to think. With the singing of Kurusu from the stage, he couldn't hear much of anything.

      Not even the blonde with pigtails who Haru had to nudge to get his attention to her.. Rolling her eyes as she talked her loudest, "Thanks for joining us! Just watch out! Akira can be sly!"

         Ryuji was honestly beginning to be fearful that he'd screw something up. With more than three people informing him of something rather bad about the star, he wondered if instead of having trouble dealing with fans, he'd be struggling more with Kurusu.

      But he was certainly exited to work with the people on his staff. Judging from every encounter he'd made, they were interesting people. And he saw himself becoming friends with everyone around him. They'd all seemed close already, so maybe he could put himself into their group too.

     Futaba came back a couple of times during the show to yell at Yusuke. As well as Makoto, asking everyone on the couch constantly if they were okay.

     Haru pointed a lot of stuff out as Kurusu preformed. Where he needed to be, what to expect, stories of her time aboard his tour team. She was a very kind person, and wouldn't stop including him in every conversation. Which, a usually non-outgoing Ryuji highly appreciated.

     Once the show came to an end, the manager whisked Ryuji away from everyone. Waiting patiently outside of the popstars dressing room, she gave him a list of things that he didn't like. Giving him constant advice was helpful, but it did make him more nervous than he thought he'd be.

      Door swinging open, Makoto shoved Ryuji in front of her, "Akira! This is Ryuji Sakamoto! Your-"

      "Why do you keep bringing fans backstage Nijima?" He furrowed his brow, and Ryuji grew red in the face. Watching him look completely disappointed at his presence.

      She scoffed, "This is your bodyguard."

       He paused, looking Ryuji up and down, "He doesn't look like a bodyguard. Where'd you get him? He looks so... wimp-"

       "Shut your mouth or you won't get to have your phone tonight," she scowled, sticking her finger into his chest, "He is very capable. And it's almost impossible finding someone to deal with you!"

      Akira sighed, looking to Ryuji as Makoto stepped away. His grey eyes peiced Ryuji's soul, and immediately made the blond feel insuperior. Tearing holes in the pale flesh of his new security, his expression was hard and dull.

       "The vehicle is out front, be nice, get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Makoto nodded twords a door Ryuji hadn't noticed before.

        The star shrugged lazily and exited, Ryuji fresh on his tail. The cooler air of Toyko hit their faces, and immediately the new guard was on alert. Looking left and right as a flimsy rope blocked off screeching girls. Akira giving them no mind as he walked twords a black SUV.

       Getting in no problem, Ryuji sat in the middle as Akira made his way twords the very back, getting out his phone. Feeling the car begin to move, he watched out the window as hundreds of teens slid by. Glancing back to the star that now had his glasses on, it was as if the people screaming his name didn't exsist.

     His hotel was only minutes away, and the driver parked in the back, waving to Ryuji as he stepped outside. Glancing around for people, he felt powerful in guiding a superstar safely inside the building.

      Inside the elevator, Ryuji stood awkwardly as he could feel Akira staring at him. Silence filling the space, he was relieved when the doors opened to a hall.

      "My night security isn't here yet." Akira said dryly as he pushed past Ryuji and made his way to a door.

       Ryuji couldn't do anything but follow as he entered. Stopping in the small livingroom area beyond the door, he didn't get to admire how nice the place was.

        He was shoved up against the door by the star, shocked into a frozen state as he put his face inches away from Ryujis.

      One hand behind the blonds head, and another on his chin, he had a devilish grin to his lips, "You wouldn't want me to be isolated up here all night... would you?"

        Feeling his heart in his throat, Ryuji tried not to explode, "This is-erm- This is very unprofessional Kurusu-san."

        "But, maybe we could barter?" Akira leaned in more, "Something in exchange for letting me go for a bit?"

       Immediately remembering the others words from earlier, Ryuji pushed the star away, "I'm not falling for your tricks. Listen to what Makoto has said."

        He scowled, "They told you didn't they?"

        "Yes. They told me how how sly you can be Kurusu. Not gonna work." Ryuji attempted to seem confident, although his insides were flipping around.

       Right before the night guards arrived, he shrugged and turned away from the blond, "Doesn't mean I can't try, now does it?"

        The security knocked on the door, and he had never escaped a situation faster.

 

     

  

      

       

        

 


	2. Chapter 2

     Makoto smacked Akira over the top of his head with the magazine, causing Ryuji to flinch, "You tried to seduce your bodyguard!?"

     He stepped away from her aim and touched the spot on his head where she'd hit him, "I- Well," turning to Ryuji, he narrowed his eyes, "You're a snitch."

     Slapping him again, the manager growled in frustration, "He was doing his job jackass!"

      "Stop hitting me!" He huffed, snatching the magazine she had rolled up.

     "I wouldn't have to if you just obeyed orders Akira. I can't even count how many times I've told you that you can't go out on your own. And swooning the security isn't okay!!" She massaged her temples, and Ryuji stood awkwardly.

     Rubbing his arm, Ryuji did join in, "He could go places if I'm with him right?"

       Sighing, she nodded, "Perhaps, under extreme disguise that is. We've all seen how crazy fans can get, and we don't want another John Lennon."

        This situation grew less tenser than before when everyone dropped their gazes to the floor. Ryuji- in part- not wanting to look at the guy he'd just ratted out.

      Akira mumbled something angrily and as group fell silent though. And it made Ryuji think about how much it would suck to become famous. Not being able to so much as breathe without somebody pestering you... Anything you do is plastered twords the world.

        There were cameras outside. Constant flashes blinded him as he walked in this morning. The press jumping at anybody remotely close to Akira to get information. He'd never thought so many people would want to know who he was, or how he was involved with the heartthrob of Japan.

      His second day was almost done, and all the star did was sing.  Luckily the rehearsal space was near his house, the people were great.

      As arrogant as the star had been all day; demanding things left and right, he did feel bad for Akira having to be isolated. Even though he really got himself into the situation himself.

      Haru peaked her head in from another room, "Um. Pardon me, but Yusuke and Futaba are arguing again. And it's gotten quite aggressive..."

      His short time there did reveal however, that the technology genius was very feisty. Especially when it came to the lanky guy with navy colored hair..

       Everyone filed into the staff room of their practice space to see Futaba shrieking loudly. Yusuke with his arms around her, trapping any movements she could make.

       Ann stood and tried to pry them apart desperately, turning to those standing in the doorway, "Futabas threatening to cut Yusukes sketchbook!"

      "Because the loon painted my laptop!" She barked as she squirmed in his grip, reaching for a pair of scissors laying on the ground.

      Ryuji stepped into the situation upon realizing it required his job title, and tugged at the pair. Hearing a sound of frustration as Yusuke let go and Futaba fell away from them. Both idly standing with crossed arms, the blond bent down and picked up the scissors.

        One person began clapping before Ryuji turned to see a very excited Haru. And as Makoto picked up the now galaxy-painted computer, she shook her head. Running her hands over the surface as she looked at the two fuming people standing far away from each other.

       "Futaba, you always gripe about his vandalism-"

        Yusuke cut her off by scoffing, "It's art!"

      "Shut it." She hissed, causing the artist to snap his mouth shut, "But they are quite beautiful. Even though he shouldn't of done it, it's not as bad as you make it to be."

      She furrowed her brow, "Not as bad? Inari ruined my equipment! I liked them the way they were!"

      Ryuji noticed Akira disappear from the altercation. Uninterested with the staffs quarrel, he had wondered if the star was close with his colleagues like they were with each other. He was always so noticably distant to everyone.

      The two started to argue again, and Makoto looked over her shoulder to Ryuji, "His chauffeur is parked out front. If he wants he can go back, and I'll be there later."

       With a nod, he obeyed and left the confrontation. Finding Akira standing by the back door on his phone, the star looked up upon seeing Ryuji and quickly pushed in on the handle. Causing light to filter into the rather dark area, it made his heart drop a bit. Wondering if he'd make a break for it.

        It was a little surprising to see him get into the car without any troubles. Climbing in after him to actually see him not on the Internet, he hoped for a conversation at least.

       He didn't get one.

        But, he did try to start one, leaning over the seat, "Makoto is coming later on, maybe we'll see if she'll let us go to a restaurant or something."

         Almost not recognizing Ryuji speak to him, he perked up, but refused any eye contact falling back into a sour expression, "I don't want it to be us. I want to go alone."

          _Don't be mean. Don't be mean. Don't be mean_. It really sucked he had to will himself not to insult him. Even though he deserved it, Ryuji had to understand the struggle he had. Not being able to have any privacy must've been hard. But, it was hard to comprehend. He should know how dangerous it is. And how not to be a dick.

          "That's tragic." Ryuji tried to limit himself, turning around at the gaped mouth he'd received.

        He shouldn't really be rude to his employer, but the guy made it extremely hard not to snap at. With his attitude and sour moods, Ryuji had thought that the sterotypical superstar was only seen in movies. But there he was, right in his face.

       Car ride silent again, the bodyguard might've been just fine with that. Hitting bumps and potholes the whole way, nothing but the rumble of the vehicle and faint music occupied the dead space.

       They'd ran upstairs to the hotel upon getting there. And Ryuji immediately felt awkward standing in his room while he did his usual things. Changing into lounging clothes, humming along to songs he'd never heard before as he walked about.

       As comfy looking and lavish as the room was, Ryuji struggled to find a place to stand without being uncomfortable. Especially when Akira sat and started to write into a notebook.

      _It was so 'effin silent and it was killing him._ It caused his leg to bounce, and he realized it had brought attention to him. Somehow in situations where he was nervous, or in the most quiet places, it would become jittery and make the loudest thumping noise against the floor.  
  
      "Do you wanna sit down?" Akira asked, and it just might've startled Ryuji to hear him actually speaking to him.

       "I'm writing a song. It's very interesting, I know." He grinned and it shredded the former hard shell he'd produced earlier.

         Maybe he was an okay guy. Maybe he just put up a front for everyone? Or, he felt bad for being mean... which was a high probibility.

        Ryuji moved cautiously to sit next to the star at a desk placed in a small nook. Pulling a chair over, and making sure the distance he had between them was safe, he watched a pen begin it's work on the paper.

       "Usually I'll write about sunsets, or something about eyes. It doesn't really need to rhyme for everyone to love it." He continued to carry on a one sided conversation.

      He'd figured it was rude to not answer, glancing at the notebook with nothing but a title to it, "That seems like cheating."

        "Kinda, but they love it. I could write a song about you- bleached out hair, coffee colored eyes- something like that. Half of Japan would relate, and buy it." Akira said, like being lazy was simple.

        As concerning as it was, Ryuji understood, and nodded, "Do ya ever write from your heart, or is it always made up?"

        He stopped the pen before he wrote, looking up to the blond with a hint of offense, "Of course. I'm not completely heartless. I have feelings too, and it's not as superficial as you think."

      "Lemme guess, some girl broke your heart?" He paused at realizing he was being the mean one now, "Is that a big fuel..?"

      Nodding almost solemnly, Akira began to write again, "Something along those lines."

 _Interesting_.

  
      

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, im so busy lately!!! 
> 
> Love the support though! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

     "You look framilar..." The server at the corner restaurant deep in the depths of the city had said, tapping her pen to her chin.

          Panic arose in Ryuji, looking at Akira, dressed in a brunette wig, glasses, and his own bright purple coat. Wondering if the woman actually knew who he was. His mind traveling to any explanation possible.

        Makoto let him take the other out under disguise. The small place they'd picked was so isolated, that they were all sure nobody would figure out who he was. So trying to pick someone Akira looked like, turned out to be difficult.

        "He's the son of the... uhm- yeah..! He's the son of that guy-"

         The waitress smiled, "Oh! The politician? I remember you on his campaign poster! Tell him good luck, and your bill will be out in a moment. Sorry to bother you!"

         Akira put his head on the table and let out a sigh of relief, Ryuji falling back into his chair to mimick the release of tension as well. He had no clue who the lady thought Akira was, but he was sure as hell glad she didn't pin him as who he really was.

        "I can't believe that." Akira lifted his head and stared in the direction the woman left to, "She actually..."

        Ryuji grinned and took a drink of his soda, "See, I told ya it'd be fine. Look at you, out and about, no paparazzi, no screamin' girls. I'm trustworthy!"

         Tilting his head in agreement, the star let himself become a little more comfortable, "It does feel great."

          For once in the past three days, Ryuji hadn't felt inferior to Akira. He was a normal citizen, and it was always a plus that he wasn't being rude and insulting to anything that breathed.

         He might've said something mean to the blond earlier, but he supposed his calm demeanor and relaxed state now had made up for him. It was like going out was a treat for him being a good person. And he was acting kind in this moment as well. So the effects of having some freedom were evident.

         Time out was limited though, lunchtime was almost over, and he kept a promise to Makoto that they'd be back to the practice building by one in the afternoon. The time had went fast, and he'd ultimately felt guilty for telling him they had to go. Almost taunting him with peace and quiet in a way.

        His purple jacket on him, the disguise was rather lazy, but he supposed the wig tied it together. It made him look like he just rolled from bed. And he'd actually liked him better with glasses.

       "This place reminds me of an old friends coffee shop." Akira had said, looking into the desolate streets of the back-alley restaurant.

          _He was actually opening up. It only took half a week, but he was willing to talk of someone involving his personal life_. Even if it was small, or unimportant, it still counted. He'd considered learning more about him an achievement.

         He turned to Ryuji, cup of coffee in both his hands, "It was small, and cute. Nestled back in city, so few customers, but enough to keep it afloat."

           "I mentioned it _once_ in an interview, and everyone in Toyko flocked to it. There's like, three here now. It's not special anymore." Eyes focusing on the simple blackness of his drink.

         "That must suck. I- It's hard to have shi-stuff ruined like that." Ryuji watched his somber movements.

         Looking up, making direct contact with his bodyguard, he set his drink down and furrowed his brow, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

         He'd flipped his personality, just as Ryuji had hoped he'd warmed up. He was shoved back into the artic tundra-like mood of the most known person of the city. And, frankly, he wasn't up for him being rude again.

          Shrugging, Ryuji took his saltyness, "You're feeling different with the silence you're receivin' right now. Having the press near is weighin' on you, and ya don't know what to do with them not here... That right?"

          "Damn," He sat back into his chair, "Someone over analyzes a lot."

        Before he could refute, a flash blinded him. World coming to seconds later, Ryuji felt his stomach churn as someone stood outside with a camera. A small group gathering behind him.

        The waitress rushed back to the table and practically slammed the bill on the table, "You're Akira Kurusu! I knew as soon as I went back to the kitchen that you were lying!"

        Everyone in the shop glanced at them, and the star buried his head into his arms, "You sold us out? Didn't ya?"

         She dropped her grin, "No!- well... I posted one thing... But-"

         Akira dropped a wad of cash on the table and stood up, pushing past the server. The blond couldn't do anything but follow him as he sped out of the restaurant. It was his job after all. And the people outside with the cameras began to move too.

         Track had paid off, beating the paparazzi by seconds as the other stormed up ahead. Walking unbelievable slow for someone who had almost a literal army of people behind him.

        He'd torn off his wig, and turned at the last moment in the middle of the street. Fuming mood dissolving to fear as his bodyguard rushed twords him, various people shouting questions running not far behind him.

         Both boys had their eyes widened, Ryuji's jaw fixed tightly in consentration as he sprinted past the star. Grabbing his wrist and yanking Akira hard as practically drug him away.

          The star wasn't very keen on running, and was moving at a pace Ryuji didn't enjoy. The stress of everything building up as he wracked his brain trying to remember where the hell the SUV was. Running as fast as he could with Akira being the equivalent of him tugging along a dumbbell.

        Akiras wrist hurt in the tight grip he had, but figured he'd save the smaller things for later. Willfully being guided by the guy he had outright insulted various times, he had to believe Ryuji really wanted the job if he'd deal with this stuff so well.

         Like a beacon of hope, a black car rolled up a few feet in front of them, Ryuji shoved the star in front of him. Standing between the crowd that had grown more in the last two minutes, and one hella important person.

          A door opened, and for some idotic reason, _Ryuji couldn't move his feet._

          Grabbing the back of Ryuji's shirt, Akira pulled him into the car and slammed the door. Both falling back as their driver sped off. Catching their breaths like they'd never take air for granted again.

         The star sat up, smoothing back his wild hair, still huffing, "Makoto-" he let out a strained breath, "Makoto is gonna kill us."

        Ryuji ran his hands over his face and leaned into the window...

         "Shit."

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RYUJI AND REN IN THE ANIME ARE PHYSICALLY WEIGHING ME DOWN WITH CUTENESS OMG. RENREN??? EFFIN RENREN.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! The pegoryu fanfictions lately have slowed down in uploads, my work may not be the best, or what some people enjoy, but I'd like to imagine I'm keeping it alive!


	4. Chapter 4

     They had tried sneaking back into the rehearsal studio. Slipping in, moving quietly, deciding both that they were going to casually walk past everyone. No eye contact, nothing that would indicate they had colossally messed up.

       However, the group sat on the couch in the break room as they'd shuffled in. Arms crossed, smug looks plastered to their knowing faces. All adding on to Makoto, standing with her cell phone gripped tightly in her fingers.

      "Anyone wanna guess how fast paparazzi can upload things on the Internet and get it trending?" She had asked with an all-knowing tone to her voice. Glaring back at the pair as they froze in the middle of the room.

       Stepping forward, she shoved her phone into their view, "About a half an hour."

        There Ryuji was. Photo from when he was walking into work a few days prior, huge red circle around his jacket. Followed by a picture from today, Akira in the same coat. All coming together in one last snapshot of them in the restaurant.

       Going red in the face, Ryuji read, "Akira Kurusus New Romance?"  Bold letters practically smacking him in the face. It was acompanied by useless text. Blood pressure too high to even comprehend the article, let alone words.

          Futaba snickered, "People are slamming you on Twitter Sakamoto."

           Haru sighed, setting her own phone in her lap, "Seems like everyone is jealous. Fangirls do believe they have a chance with Akira, and they think Ryuji has taken that spot."

           "I'm gonna throw up," Ryuji smacked a hand to his forehead and leaned over, "It was that stupid waitress. I jus' wanted to-"

             Akira bumped in, looking at his phone as well, "Oh there's already a ship name."

             "A what?" Ryuji asked, going unanswered as the whole room seemed to be browsing the internet.

         "Ah, they certainly were quick in finding your past, I didn't know you had ran track Ryuji, it would explain the definition of muscles in your legs." Yusuke didn't even look up from his screen.

         Grinning, Ann pressed a fist to her mouth to hide her laughter, "They're all over your social media. Look at his follower count."

       The intern nodded at Anns phone as she showed her the climbing numbers, glancing up at the sputtering blond with sympathy, "I'm sorry Ryuji, perhaps they'll catch on that you're just working for him!"

        "Akiryu... interesting." Akira mumbled, and Ryuji felt even more lost than before.

         Makoto sighed, "It will blow over soon enough. Maybe they'll be some silver-lining, you could make it big from this."

         He was dying. And they thought it was funny. What the hell did any of this mean? Would he be a paparazzi target now too? Certainly, people he knew would catch on and start asking him loads of questions now.

       His mother. Oh god he forgot about her. With as much as she read magazines, she was bound to find out and ask questions. He was asking questions... Because why would the press believe a famous star would want him??

     "I started a poll on who they think tops, go vote on it." Futaba said nonchalantly, typing away on her laptop that had appeared out of thin air.

      Ryuji widened his eyes, "What the eff!?!"

      They'd completely ignored the obvious breakdown of Ryuji and continued on with whatever they were doing before. Even Akira disappeared, the others went to do their respective jobs... All except for Makoto.

       For a girl with such a small stature, and innocent look, she sure was intimidating.

        "Am I gettin' fired?" Ryuji asked, looking at the empty room, and suspiciously calm manger.

         She laughed, "No, no. You're doing great Ryuji. I was just going to ask how you felt about coming on tour with us."

          He'd forgotten about that aspect of the job. Akira was to go on an out of Japan tour, and although it was in the paperwork he'd signed, he hadn't thought of it until now.

        "Of course. It's my role to protect him, and it's not like people from other countries aren't the same as people here... I'd love to go- but like! Only if you want me to!" He fiddled with his own fingers and decided he didn't like eye contact.

         Makoto shook her head and smiled, "Why wouldn't I want you to come? You're obviously good at what you do, you care about him. You don't think he's just some spoiled celebrity like past security members."

          "Aye, we're all humans," Ryuji shrugged, "... But thank you. I look forward to workin' more around you guys."

        "Two weeks from now we'll be doing the European tour. That takes up about a month and a half. You'll have all accommodations, and pay will be raised due to the higher stakes we have to go to." She whipped out her phone again, typing away in her notes.

        Ryuji got a text with all the information almost immediately, looking up to her and grinning, "Hell yeah!"

     Suddenly, his phone buzzed again, a notification on the top of the screen was from his mother. All color draining from his face, he had to swallow his discomfort.

**Fr: Mom**

**Ryuji, why haven't you told me you're dating someone!?**

 

_He was in for a long couple of weeks._ **  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short and late. I'm in theater and our play was this weekend, (If anyone would want to know it was literally amazing) I'm also going on vacation NEXt weekend, but with my free time before I go, I'm gonna definitely get back to writing. 
> 
> I miss it.


	5. Chapter 5

     Touring sucked.

     If you wanted to be tired all the time, and consistently be taken down by a famous singer, Ryuji would recommend it to you. The ammount of people who kept asking him if they're dating was overwhelming, and he couldn't breathe without somebody pestering him.

     Stuff like, when Haru and Ann saw a bug and needed him to take care of it. Or when Yusuke and Futaba broke out into their quarrels and he'd be the one to split them up.

     Of course, he'd loved the feeling. Being praised for such small things like that made him warm inside. Knowing that he was wanted, and not just for his job, was a confidence booster.

     They were so nice to him. He could even say they were friends, hanging out and such. Everyone joked together, ate together, and most time at his concerts, they'd sit backstage and play card games.

     But, Akira had insulted him daily. Little glares, scoffs, rude remarks. Everything Ryuji did Akira had some tiny problem with him. And that was what made the stigma around touring worse.

     He tried to enjoy his actual job of taking care of the star, but his attitude had made it difficult.

     One thing he did realize though, is that his world is so small.

     Toyko seemed so big, so indifferent. Every other place on the planet was pale in comparison in his mind. But landing in other countries, it made everything so much more smaller.

     There were so many people. Just like Toyko, they had lives, they had homes and jobs. It didn't even feel like he'd left Japan. Despite the endless hours of flying, there was always a new place, and always that feeling that he'd never left home.

     Although, he couldn't quite pinpoint wether that was a good or bad thing. His tour of Europe proved to be way more difficult than he'd ever imagined.

     New faces. New language he didn't understand.

      He wasn't completely dumb though, when reporters had cornered him into a bakery. He understood, "Akira." "In love." And "Dating." Which all unfortunately popped up in any foreign conversations he'd held.

      It didn't help that he _had_ to have a room connecting to his in case of an emergency. Emergency having a weak definition, because Akira only needed help from himself.

       Like tonight, where he found himself trying to deal with a complete drunk. Bottles everywhere. Star banging on his door in the early morning hours.

       Akira was a mess, and reeked of alcohol... Which didn't help with Ryuji's minor PTSD very much. Instinctively traveling back to those terrible childhood memories, he froze at the sight of a liquor bottle in the stars hands.

       He was a nonviolent drunk, which was a small gift in the obstacle course he was just thrown into. Staggering back as Akira pushed into his room and straight to the mini fridge full of drinks Ryuji couldn't afford.

      Digging around, he found a beer, and Ryuji quickly snatched it from his sticky hands. Slamming the fridge shut. The child in Akira appeared as he fell back and started to pout.

     It gave the bodyguard meer seconds to peak into the others hotel room. Far more alcohol than what was just in his fridge, Akira had to have some extra bottles he was hiding.

       "How much did you drink?" Ryuji whipped around to Akira, shaking the can in his face agressivly.

     The star shrugged, voice giving off a more tired tone than anything, "I dunno... A lot?"

      "Where the hell did it come from?" He'd tried again.

       "I bought it."

       Ryuji raised a brow, "You bought it?"

      He nodded, slight smirk to his lips, "I do all the time. I'm just good at keeping it from everyone."

     "You buy alcohol all the time?.." Ryuji looked with concern at Akira, who had closed his eyes.

      "Oh yah."

     "And I drink it."

      The blond was taken back, wondering if he was pulling his leg or not, "I see you every day. How do you drink all the time?"

       Akira opened his lids, revealing the lazy gaze of grey eyes, staring directly at Ryuji, "I don't get _drunk_. I just..."

       "Does Makoto know?"

     He shook his head.

      "Am I the only one who knows?.."

      Bringing his knees to his chest, he rested his chin on the top and sighed, "I think so."

      Placing a fist to his mouth, he sat back onto his bed to try and think of anything. Why the hell would he come to him with this information instead of _anybody_ else. What was he supposed to do? It was so out of the blue.

      It obviously had only been going on for a short time. Judging by the way he acted with nothing in his system, Ryuji would've guessed it to be only months.

      Dealing with his father was so different. He hid. Ran away from the angry psychopath his dad became when he was drunk. The thought of alcohol now made him disgusted. And here he was, dealing with another potential addict.

     It was his job to protect Akira, and somehow he'd missed him being an alcoholic. He was careless, and let him become so drunk he was incapable of doing much of anything.

     Taking a deep breath, he sunk to the floor and sat in front of Akira, who was staring into dead space. _Maybe he'd sobered up?_

     "Do you not want anyone to know?" Ryuji had asked, getting the stars attention.

     He nodded, "I'm already a shitty person, I don't want them to have any other reason to hate me."

     Ryuji decided not to ask who 'them' was, assuming it was the coworkers who had already discussed their distaste with him, "Would you be okay with me helpin' you out?"

     "Why would you help me?" He was snappy, but Ryuji could hear the small bit of concern behind the facade.

      _It wasn't like he was going to tell him everything, but he figured giving a bit of background could help._

      "I have experience with alcoholics."

       Akira sat back, "How are you going to help me out without anybody knowing?"

     "We'll put you through a little detox. I'm assumin' this problem stems more recently. So we'll cut it off close to it's roots before it grows into a bigger problem. Like, liver damage problem." Ryuji remembered hearing his mom talk when he was younger, before anything got too bad.

       The star simply nodded before pushing himself up. Legs wobbling just seconds after standing, what Ryuji had thought was soberness turned into the pitfall of his being drunk.

      He crashed onto Ryuji's bed, and when the blond stood to check, the star was sound asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

      Everything in the detox had gone great. Akira seemed much healthier, and more lively. Even stopping being arrogant so often.

        It went well up until the end of Ryuji's 'Google-how-to-detox' program. Akira was as nice as he could manage to be. Which, wasn't very much. Always complaining, trying to hide things.

        He'd gotten very sick twords the remaining days of alcohol in his system. Tired, ornery, dizzy, he could barely stand, so much as performing a two hour concert.

       The two couldn't tell Makoto what was wrong. And her suspecions on the pop-up illness were quite scary. Threats of getting a doctor, Ryuji had to convince her to let him rest.

        Maybe it was a way to bond. Akira never left his hotel room, always laid in bed to fight off withdrawals. It was quiet mostly, but, when he wasn't ornery, he was nice company.

The star lay in bed, sick. With Ryuji sitting in a chair next to his bed, legs propped up on a table, faint patter of rain hitting the window. The only source of light in the room on the rather dark day being the lamp on the bedside table.

        "Will you scroll through my Twitter and like ten people's posts today? Make sure at least there are two guys, shows I'm not sexist or whatever." Akira had his arm outstretched, handing the bodyguard his phone while his face was buried deep into the white pillows.

           Ryuji took it and started to scroll through. Tempted to like every post he saw, he'd known what to do. He took this task a few days ago, and could say he was getting good at choosing people. The replies Akira would get to having liked a post were sweet, and it saddened Ryuji that he was the one to see it. Not Akira.

      "I feel like crap." Akira was muffled, blanket covering his head, only revealing his eyes. It drew Ryuji from the screen to see that he did look rather rough.

      Sitting up, the blond set the phone down and opened the bedside table. Digging for a moment to pull out a thermometer. Handing it to Akira, figuring he could figure out how to get his temperature himself.

     It beeped, and Ryuji took it back, reading the numbers carefully. He admittedly felt like a doctor while doing so. And, he may have not been one, but he knew a temp of 38.2 was _not_ good.

      Akira sat up a bit, "What is it?"

      "Oh- uhm..." Closing his eyes, he sighed, "We have to tell Makoto you're sick. You have a fever dude."

      Standing, Ryuji grabbed a bag and began to stuff Akiras pills into it. All while Akira sat up with utter confusion and concern on his face, "Where are we going?"

      Ryuji grabbed two water bottles and turned around, "I'm gonna take you to the emergency room."

       The star tightly wrapped himself in a small blanket, covering his face like a cloak as he stood. Grabbing his phone charger from the wall, he followed wherever Ryuji went.

     For good measure, Ryuji had put some small creme pies in his pockets before ushering Akira out the door. Stopping abruptly, he went back for the black framed glasses on the table. Turning off the lamp, and meeting the pale looking Kurusu outside.

      Urgently fast walking down the hall, Ryuji texted Makoto. Hitting the buttons on the elevator rather agressivly, the two filed in and stood in silence.

      It stopped abruptly after they'd hit the fifth floor.

      Both lurching forward, a look of fear washed over their faces. Akira gripping the railing as Ryuji pressed the first floor button again. Waiting for any indication that they were moving.

     "Hell no." Ryuji hit the wall and pressed the emergency button next.

      His phone rang, and he didn't even bother to see who was calling him before he answered. Leaning on the cool metal walls, Makoto spoke through the other end, "I'm downstairs, what's going on?"

      "The elevator is stuck, and Akira has a fever." Ryuji placed a hand on his neck as he glanced over. The star, still wrapped in his blanket had sunk to the ground.

      She was quiet for a moment before Ryuji heard her yelling at the hotel staff in the background. Faint sentances like, _"Do you know who's in that elevator!?"_ Or, _"If he gets hurt your business is ruined!"_

      Coming back, she had completely flipped attitude, the manager was calm and collected, "Just sit tight, I'll call you back when I hear something."

      Dropping the call, he sighed heavily. Akira looked up at him, eyes half lidded, pout to his lips. Ryuji felt like a shit person for not realizing he was so sick.

     He dug into his pocket and grabbed a creme pie, tossing it over at Akira, "Hope you don't have claustrophobia, cuz we're gonna be here for a while."

       "Why do you have these in your pockets?.." Akira asked, watching Ryuji take one out as well.

      Pausing as he went to bite in, he furrowed his brows, "I didn't know how long we were gonna be in the emergency room man!.. Vending machine food ain't cheap."

       The star set his on the ground, and Ryuji stood awkwardly. Watching the others lazy gaze on the door to the elevator, like staring at it could suddenly open it. Pale, baggy eyed, he looked completely misreble.

      "Ya wanna hear something funny?.. To-uh, cheer ya up?" Ryuji too slid against the wall and went to Akiras level.

       With no answer, he still went on, "When I was in primary school, I got stuck on top of the shitty jungle gym we had. I climbed up on the roof above the slide and couldn't get down."

       "My dad ended up havin' to come get me... and oh boy that wasn't a good thing. He was so pissed at me."

       The remainder of his dad hurt. Looking at his lap just at the memory of the screams he got for that. His younger self had always thought that, that was the worst thing his dad could do. Was yell at him. He didn't know it could possibly get worse.

      "My dad was a peice of shit though," Ryuji laughed, "He was such an asshole. Always- hittin'... us..."

      He stopped his words and realized what he was saying. Looking up from his lap to see Akira looking at him. Murky grey eyes so sympathetic, digging into his skin. He knew Ryuji was hurting, and suddenly, the air felt thinner.

       "Sorry." He sucked in his bottom lip and broke the staring contest placed upon them.

       Akira shook his head, "Don't apologize."

       It was new to see the star have any empathy. Ryuji had felt a tiny pang in his heart. Like those two words had changed the way he looked at Akira entirely.

     "My parents abandoned me at a practical strangers. Only wanted me back once I became famous," He fiddled with the packaging on his snack, "See? Look, we're even on emotional baggage."

       They both laughed. And Ryuji felt joy in hearing that a famous person such as him could share the pain of the past. Putting him on such a different level than before.

      Ryuji had decided to go deeper, "Why don't we have a therapy session in the elevator?"

      "Sounds better than just sitting here." Akira smiled, coughed, and still held his beam.   
  
      "I used to run track, but had to quit after my coach broke my leg. I stood up for those he was abusing on the teams, and he deystroyed my career."

       "I was arrested as a teenager after I stopped a politician assaulting someone. I was put as the attacker when he fell and hurt himself."

     They sat quietly for a minute.

     "I had no idea who you were when I got the job. I feel stupid at how popular you are that I was so clueless."

     Akira raised a brow and laughed, "I thought you wouldn't last a week being my bodyguard. I knew how much of a hastle I was, and you proved me wrong."

     The blond looked up to the celing, "I love this job."

     "I don't." Akira said, much quieter.

     Ryuji whipped his head over, seeing the obvious discomfort on Akiras face.

     "I hate not having a normal life.. And I know- I wanted this. But... God, it sucks." He wrapped himself tighter in the blanket.

     Grimacing, he seemed so much more solemn, "I don't want to let anyone down. I don't want people to lose their jobs."

     Just as the elevator had started to move again, he looked tp Ryuji with pleading eyes, " But, I don't want to be famous anymore."

 

 

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	7. Chapter 7

      "You know," Akira lazily stirred his coffee with a small red straw, bringing Ryuji's attention to him, "My guitarist, the one with the orangy-yellow hair? He's gay."

         Ryuji widened his eyes, "What does that have to do with anythin'?"

         The cafe of the hospital was empty, and the star fiddled with the plastic bracelet on his wrist, "I dunno. Thought I'd tell you."

          "His boyfriend is a nerd, he's like, really smart."

           "And you're tellin' me this... why?" The blond was quite uncomfortable with the frizzy haired guy across from him.

          Shrugging, Akira sat back into his chair, "My guitarist reminds me off you. Blond and kinda, loud."

          "I don't know what this place has done to you but-"

          He waved Ryuji off, "I've gotten to know you better. Can't we have a casual conversation?"

           Raising a brow, Ryuji scoffed, "I'd hardly call this casual."

       "Are you gay?"

       "Jesus Christ," Ryuji lowered his head and laughed, "What medication did they put you on?"

       "Because," He looked up from his drink, "I think I might be."

         Ryuji haulted his movements and wrapped his brain around yet another bombshell placed upon him. Dropping his mouth slightly in shock at his sudden burst of confessions.

          Akira smiled, "Yeah."

        They'd been in the hospital for three days. All concerts were haulted, money refunded, and the European tour would be over as soon as Akira was released.

        Makoto had been devastated to find out about Akiras struggles with alcohol. Not upset at him for drinking, but for keeping it from her. Drastically calling off his events, and sending him to the hospital for actual treatment.

       Now, Akira seemed so much more different. Calmer, nicer. Better outlook on things, he talked to Ryuji about most anything lately. Because as a full time bodyguard, he had to be around him a lot. Loneliness disapating around the pair. Conversations about the deep stuff, and the minimal stuff.

       "We should go out." Akira warmly grinned at Ryuji.

       He felt his heart stop, "Oh- er- heh- well I-"

      "Not romantically... _yet_ ," He paused to get a reaction out of Ryuji, letting a smirk lift at the corners of his mouth, "I realized what an ass I was. Seeing you help me, seeing you understand. C'mon, I gotta repay you."

      "You weren't an ass persay. Maybe arrogant. But not an ass dude. I get you. Bein' in your shoes is probably so difficult, and part of me helpin' you so much is tryin' to make life easier." Ryuji felt the greyish sky outside, like it was shadowing him.

       Akira placed both his hands into his lap and closed his eyes, " _See_? Nobody has ever thought of that. Nobody has dared to deal with my attitude."

     "I want to show you around London. It's quite beautiful once you walk around the darkened streets. Wrote some songs based off how aesthetic this place is." He sipped his coffee and followed Ryuji's movements, eyes peeking over the cup.

       The blond finally gave a smile back, "Sounds great."

      They sat in silence. Ryuji let the sounds blend together in the background of his busy mind. Thinking about what an unusual place he was in at the moment.

      Clanking of heels on the tiled floors, random beeps from unknown machinery, small talk of staff and sunken eyed family members. Probably enjoying the tiny break from whatever hardships faced them in those hospital rooms.

       "Maybe we could go on a double date with my guitarist and his boyfriend-"

       Ryuji deadpanned straight out of his thoughts, "Dude."

       He put his hands up and laughed, "Sorry."

       They stared at each other for a moment. Ryuji letting the deep greyness of Akiras eyes draw certain feelings deep inside him. Like it was the cloudy water of Yusukes paint cup.

        _Maybe_ , Ryuji thought, _maybe I could give him a chance._

      Obviously, he was attractive. And as of late, his personality actually had depth. Face heating up at the small thought of a chance at a relationship with him caused the gaze they held to be adverted.

       He held so many insecurities within himself, he felt like Akira could be the one he lay them on. Like he was the person he finally confessed all the imperfections he had. He'd learned his lesson that being quiet about all the things going in his head had weighed so heavy. And he saw himself telling the star everything about himself.

       The thought of that drew the redness of the heat to his cheeks. How deep he was digging in his mind. Oof.

       "We should sneak out tonight." Akira said, leaning over the table, oddly close to Ryuji's face, "I wanna see everything in one night. And it's perfect today."

      Ryuji blinked his eyes hard, "Wha- We aren't teenagers Akira. This is serious... I'm pretty sure escaping from a hospital is some kinda crime..."

      "So I'll sign myself out. I have you for safety. Makoto doesn't ever have to know. Come on, live a little." He had a spark of something devilish in his expression.

      "I can't live a little if it costs me my job Akira." He rubbed the back of his neck and checked the time on his phone.

      Crossing his fingers, Akira sat back, and lay a hand on his heart, "I promise I won't let you get fired. I'm almost your boss."

       He couldn't even breathe as they abandoned the cafe. Walking down the white corridors. Ryuji's eyes wandering into the rooms that passed as they made their way back to Akiras room. Sick people, some sleeping, some watching television, one had his hands in a womans grip.

       They gathered Akiras items. And as quick as the blink of an eye, they both stood outside in the darkness of Londons night. Heavy rain hitting the unbrella they just purchased at the gift shop.

       Puddles soaked Ryujis cheap canvas shoes as they sort of sprinted down the sidewalk. So close, he felt the warmth radiating off Akira and his dirty clothes he was forced to put back on.

       Orange glow of streetlamps lit up the sleak figure of Akira every once in a while. Silence evident between the squish of soaked shoes on the cement, and cars hitting the water on the road.

        "Where are we goin'?" Ryuji had dropped his tone through the sentence. Hearing how loud he was in the small space between the two, so sure that the storm was louder.

       Akira glanced down the empty streets, black locks sticking to his face despite the coverage, "I don't actually know."

      "Wh- dude! You said-"

      He was practically dragged to some alleyway. Umbrella scrapping the sides of the building it was such a tight space. They stopped on another street. Void of any cars.

       Really, there wasn't any way for any vehicles. Just a cobblestone path made specifically for the shops that lined the strip. Lights illuminating the area looked so warm.

        Over a railing, to which he was being tugged to, sat the black waters of a river. Flowing noise almost silent next to the rain.

      The city across the water was quite beautiful. Lights mixing together, reds of cars, houses, businesses. Probably all comfy in the dryness.

       For a moment, all seemed so calm as Ryuji felt eyes on him. Glancing over at Akira staring right at him. Taken back, he almost fell.

       As a spur of the moment, Akira began to lean in. And Ryuji didn't move. Fighting his heartbeat practically stabbing him.

         A flash stopped them. Almost like the rain had suddenly developed into a thunderstorm. They both looked over. Dropping the umbrella still gripped so tightly in numb, cold fingers.

        It wasn't lightning. As a reporter stood with a camera in his hands. Practically shaking at the sight of him. A split second later, he was gone. Sprinting down the cobblestone sidewalk to go publish the photo of Ryuji and Akira seconds away from _kissing_.

       Ryuji's pocket vibrated. Makotos caller ID popped up.

      But he ignored it as the pair began to make their way back to the hotel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall guess who Akiras guitarist is?? Ive been reading doukyuusei and watching the anime. Its so gooood. 
> 
> Speaking of good, p5a has actually been great lately. And my writers block as disappeared because of Twitter


	8. Chapter 8

       The plane ride was extremely awkward, the silence shared throughout the small private jet was surreal. Not even the music blaring in Ryuji's ears could stop the ultimate feeling of tension in the air. Specifically between Makoto and Akira, who sat as far away as possible from each other.

       Of course, it wasn't like he was on the high ground. The only person to actually carry on a conversation with him was Haru. But, she was nice to everyone. Even if she tried her best to make this situation better, it wouldn't work.

      Ann sat next to Yusuke who was in some unknown dispute with Futaba. Which, made all the air in the plane seem so thick with conflict. Ryuji couldn't help but to go hot in the face as his leg bounced uncontrollably, ignoring it as he got the occasional stare.

      Makoto didn't say a word when she first saw the two walking in. Soaked, cold, and noticably upset, she turned the other way and didn't speak to them. This lasted up until this point as well, and a silent Makoto is never good.

      The two had parted ways at Akiras hotel room. Not saying anything  to Ryuji, he shut his door tightly and left the blond alone in the empty hallway. Shuffling next door to his own room in slight embarrassment, he couldn't even will himself to look at his phone notifications.

       By the next morning, rain dissolving to grey clouds, Ryuji and Akira were on various websites. Trending on multiple platforms, and he was getting tons of hate from fans.

        Lurching forward, Ryuji felt the plane decend downwards. Relief washing over him at being home again. Wanting as far away from everyone as possible. 

        They'd got off and went their separate ways. Ryuji standing alone in the tarmac with his suitcase, he felt as if his feet were glued to the pavement. Seeing just how alone he was.

        Making his way back to his house. He felt like complete shit. Being ignored by the people he'd spent so much time with, it hurt to finally be by himself again. Rushing back to his mothers embrace like a child.

         It felt so crowded. And he couldn't help but to feel so claustrophobic walking with hundreds of people again, the feel of Toyko so foreign after being away. His world seemed so much smaller now, that this many people shouldn't possibly fit there.

        If he wasn't shoved in Shibuya Square to continue moving, he probably would've idled there for hours and stared off into space. Marveling at the way _nothing_ changed while he was gone, like he'd ever made a difference beforehand...

      The apartment was so dark. Unaware that his mom was at work, his emptiness wasn't quite fulfilled like he'd hoped. Sitting in the livingroom with his thoughts, letting all his actions settle, he'd have to will himself to function again.

       Finally turning on a light, he switched on the television and covered up with a throw blanket. The uncomfortableness of the decorative pillows ignored as he zoned out watching some dumb reality show.

       With his eyes drooping into inevitable sleep, he was jolted a bit by a knock at his door. Feeling like his head was heavy, he wanted to ignore it. But, they were persistent, and continued much to Ryuji's dismay.

       The bright florescent lights in the hallway blinded him momentarily. Sluggish from his sleepy state, he squinted at the figure illuminated by the white glow behind him.

        He might've shreiked as he was shoved backwards in a hug. Arms wrapping around him, he stumbled and let the person squeeze them away from the door.

          Framilar fluffy black hair, Ryuji closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the other radiate in the embrace. Arms trapped, he lowered his head into their shoulder and let the knowingly odd situation settle.

        "How the eff did you find my house?" Ryuji was muffled in the black fabric of a blazer.

         Finally letting light catch his face, Akira stepped away from Ryuji and let out a small, warm smile, "I looked at your application from like, months ago."

          Still having a hand on his arm, Ryuji looked to his feet to avoid the strong stare he was getting, "Why are ya here?"

          "Oh," Akira paused and grimaced, "I don't know. You're the only person not pissed at me. And... I was lonely."

          "Join the club." Ryuji looked up from the floor.

          The star backed Ryuji up even more. The only source of brightness was one small lamp and the television. Drowned out by how fast his heart was beating. He sucked in his bottom lip just seeing the soft orange glow on Akiras face.

          _How is he so good looking?_

        It seemed like a repeat of their first night. Ryuji pinned in between him and the wall. Akira so close to his face. Chest feeling so cramped, like breathing would make him burst.

        Akira stared right into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

       Ryuji scrunched his nose, "For what man? We're both still here right? Both in one peice?"

       "I caused so much trouble. I've been a jerk. The list goes on." He moved a peice of his long locks out of his face and gave a sympathetic smile to Ryuji.

      Narrowing his eyes, the blond shook his head and laughed, "Nah, man, everythings alright."

      Eyes meeting again, Ryuji swore he stopped breathing when slender fingers found their way onto his palm. Softness almost scaring him, Akira let his hand settle in Ryuji's. Glancing down at the two clasped together, he looked back up to Ryuji and smiled.

       "Can I- uh- kiss you?" Akira asked, leaning in, and trapping Ryuji against the wall again.

    _Oh shit. His heart was pounding, and his stomach was telling him that it was far too much._

       He widened his eyes and felt a wave of heat wash over him, "Um- no."

       Raising a brow, Akira scoffed, "Why?"

       "I think we mighta skipped a few steps... Did we not realize our feelings like, a week ago?" He searched into the grey void of Akiras eyes. Watching every feature change as he spoke.

      "You were _so_ ready to kiss me the other day!"

        Ryuji sort of giggled, covering his mouth with a free hand, "Yeah, because we had such a beautiful view."

       Akira closed in more, so close, Ryuji could feel him sigh against his chest. Warm breath on his ear as he leaned in to whisper, "I think my view now is pretty great."

      "Oh how corny dude." Ryuji was honestly thinking he couldn't possibly be serious, watching him move in front of his face. But he was so close... _so close... so serious._

      Tightening his grip, Akira squeezed Ryuji's hand before he connected their faces. Using his free hand to hold the back of his head, feeling the warm, unexpirienced lips on his own.

      He moved his head and Ryuji followed his movements. Mouths flowing together so much like how swift a river is. Occasionally popping out of the water for a breath.

      Without knowing were to put his hands, Ryuji went white knuckled clutching the extra fabric on his pants. He'd never had a kiss so deep like this before, he'd never felt this way before.

       Hands letting go of each other, Akira brought it up to hold Ryuji's head fully. Bringing it up to the small height difference. He moved his hands to Ryuji's jaw and broke the kiss.

      "Holy shit man." Ryuji was breathy and overwhelmed.

       Akira laughed, "Guess those headlines were right all along right?"

       "Wait," he leaned back and raised a brow, "How the eff did you- why the eff are you here when you had nobody to protect you!?"

       Only getting a shrug in response, Ryuji leaned back on the wall for more support. Thinking about just how uncomfortable it'd be tomorrow morning when they went into work.

 _Oh boy_.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinkin maybe a few more chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

       Ryuji just, sat. And talked.

      Which was exactly surprising. Because he thought everyone he worked with despised him. Hated him for something so small as to have feelings for someone. Which seemed so silly now that he thought back. Why was he so afraid they wouldn't speak to him when he didn't do anything?

      Granted, Makoto wasn't there... late actually for what everyone informed him was the first time. It didn't feel right. Although she could be uptight _it was her job_ to be. If she was lax, nothing would ever get done.

      But even without her, they all were gathered, talking about pretty much everything. And for once, Akira was there, laughing alongside everyone, actually speaking to them, not being a shithead to the people he worked with.

       Futaba was teasing him, Ann was engaged in whatever topic came up with him. Yusuke was painting the whole time and ignoring them... but it all mattered because it was _different_... Because they were together for once.

      It wasn't until a door slammed in the otherwise quiet studio that the group all went silent. Hearing heels click on the floor in a fast pace, they all knew what was coming. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. And Akira stood, guarding everybody like it was some monster.

       In reality, it was a very frustrated Makoto. Stopping in front of the star and narrowing her eyes. Like he was weak prey, and she was extremely hungry. She held a magazine in her right hand. Creasing the pages as she brought it up and smacked Akira in the head.

      "Stupid!" She yelled, hitting again, everyone seated flinching with each miniscule blow to his face.

       Maybe she felt powerful, but her whacks were hardly effective... more annoying than anything really. Akira standing and taking them, knowing she needed to let her anger out.

       "Do you know how many people are affected by your actions!?" She was speaking through gritted teeth, clutching the magazine like it was restraining her emotions.

      "First- you kept being an alcoholic from me. And-and when I _try_ to not blame it on me, when I _try_ to help you. I cancel _everything_ for you. You escape the hospital, defy me, and tarnish your image."

      Akira held his hands in front of him, innocent looking at her assault of words, "I'm sorry."

         She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened again just as quickly, "Sorry doesn't cut it Kurusu."

          "It's my fault."

        Everyone slowly looked to Ryuji. Now standing in the confrontation, he held his ground. Confidence nowhere to be seen, he was ready to blame himself for everything. Because protecting was his job, and at the moment, Akira needed it.

         "No-" Akira reached out to the blond. Stopped by Makoto snapping her gaze back to him.

      Ryuji looked at the two, "I knew about his drinkin', and tried to detox him myself. _Shit,_  I tried to make his life as normal as he wanted it to be. And, I let him take charge. It's all cuz' of me."

      "No its not your fault- that was the most alive I've ever felt at this job- _Makoto_ he helped me-"

       She put a finger up, immediately shushing the star, "You mean to tell me, you cried and threw so many tantrums to get up to the top. And you let some guy take you down? We've helped you much more than him!"

        He scowled, "Well I like him more than you."

      "So what," she crossed her arms, ignoring the shocked looks of everyone in the room, "You in love with him now? One person who doesn't treat you like you're famous, and suddenly, you're kissing him in the rainy streets of London?"

         "Yes. And...Maybe-maybe you should take notes." Akira said, looking away immediately to bypass the rage that suddenly filled her expression. 

         Her fists balled up now, she took her stance, "After everything we've done for you!?"

         Nodding solemnly, Makoto got his message loud and clear. Taking everything in at once, she rubbed her temples in agony. Turning to look straight at the bodyguard she so mistakenly trusted.

          "You're fired. Go home and never come near here again."

         Ryuji's heart fell. And Haru audibly gasped, causing the room to be encased in silence again. Chest caving in on him, he couldn't move- _couldn't help but to breathe rapidly._

        "You can't do that!" Akira practically demanded, voice strained and raspy, like Makotos decision had punched him in the throat.

        They kept fighting, and Ryuji sat with the world blurred in front of him. All that mattered being right where he was. Muffled arguments, empty thoughts... He wondred if maybe he was having a stroke or something. Because, _oh boy_ , he felt like he was dying.

         Makoto was so angry, "Do you know how unprofessional this is? To date someone you work with!?"

        He stood defenseless, looking to Ryuji like he had any answer to the argument, "Well."

         "Then I won't date someone I work with." He said, balling his hands into fists and looking back to Makoto with something of anger flashing in his eyes.

         And the pang of motion sickness hit Ryuji again. Afraid of what he'd say next. Afraid he was serious... His heart was in his throat, and he couldn't help but to suddenly feel extremely hot. Like their rage had been bundled up and placed in him.

          He looked around, "Because I quit."

          Makoto went wide eyed, "Wh- Akira!? Stop. You- I won't fire him. If this is that serious-"

      "I'm sorry. I've been misreble for ages, and I cared too much about all of you to let you guys down. I never wanted anyone to lose their jobs."

      Futaba had stood up, quickly stopped by Yusuke grabbing her wrist, "You can't be serious!?"

       The artist pulled her back and sat her down. Ryuji watching as a stream of tears began to fall down her face, Yusuke taking her glasses off and consoling her. Ann horrified at what was happening, disgust and sadness mixed in her expression,

         "Please don't cry- " Akira turned to the orange haired girl, stepping back as she stuck her hand out. Getting a glimpse of Yusuke, his tear stained shirt, disappointed look.

         Haru finally spoke up, "Please, everyone. I'm sure everything will work out..."

     "I'm sorry." Akira was a distance away from the disaster he'd created. Knowing he'd just colossally screwed up, he was willing to find any means of escape.

     When he ran from the studio, Ryuji had no choice but to chase after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some comments. Make it rain!!! Make it rain comments about our angsty Theives !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter, please enjoy and give me your feedback in the comments. 
> 
> If ya didn't know, comments and praise is like herion to writers!

       "Akira, it's been a _week_." Ryuji said, standing in the doorway to a dark room, curtains closed, smells of depression, and one lump of a sad guy lying on the bed.

        Taking the covers from his face, he narrowed his eyes at Ryuji, "I'd hardly call that enough time to sulk."

       Leaning on the doorframe, Ryuji sighed, "At least leave the room. My mom thinks yer dead an' I'm keepin' you in here."

        "Your mom is a lovely lady but that won't get me from this bed Ryuji. I feel dead anyway, what's the difference?" He squinted at the light protruding from the hallway.

       "It's _my_ room- dude. Get the eff up- take a shower or somethin', it's sad as shit seeing you like this." He pushed himself from the entrance and started to walk away.

       "Wait," He called out, and Ryuji halted in the hallway, popping his head back into the doorway, "I'll get up for a kiss."

        Ryuji deadpanned, "You're an ass."

         Actually expecting him to comply. Akira sat up and let the comforter fall from its place, no longer on his head like a hood. Giving off a scowl as the blond didn't come back into the room.

        Sure, it'd been a while since they started to feel for each other. And Ryuji couldn't help but to believe they were going a little too fast before Akira was shoved into camping out at his apartment. In his bed. Constantly wanting attention in the form of any kind of affection. Whining like a child when he didn't get his way.

        He wore the same white shirt and sweatpants for days, his hair was a mess. Always unbrushed after his occasional shower. Ryuji lay at night wondering when in life he became a little spoon. He let their bodies fit together as Akira sleep, trying not to stir. Wondering how someone could adapt so easy to things

        Watching a grown man grumble as he sauntered down the hallway, Ryuji rose a brow to Akira. Blanket still covering him like a cloak, he stopped in front of the couch, blocked the television, and groaned. Ryuji going back to his previous statement on how much of a kid he really could be.

       He'd thrown himself onto Ryuji, knocking the air out of the blond as he got comfy. Back on his lap, sprawled across the whole couch. He stared up to the celing with furrowed brows. Obviously irritable at something.

        "What-" He couldn't even finish as Akira immediately answered.

        "I made Futaba cry. I'm a terrible person. I'm a burden." He looked to Ryuji quickly and then back twords the celing.

        Laughing a bit, Ryuji rested his elbows on Akiras stomach and propped his chin up, "You are not a burden. You're a great guy, and you are good company."

       "Being good company doesn't fix me ruining people's jobs over my selfish ways." He said.   
     
       Ryuji shook his head, "Stop puttin' yourself down man. You did what was right, and right now is just a stallin' point. We'll figure it out whenever we do."

        Akira sat up, forcing Ryuji to adjust himself to be comfortable, sort of facing the fluffy haired guy now, "Ryuji, it's not that simple."

        "It is. I've been going with the flow all my life man. Anythin' thrown at me I got no other way but to go with it. I'm sure you'll manage just a short period of time." Ryuji flashed a smile of reassurance, moving again so he sat directly across from Akira on the couch.

        "I've never had to live like this before Ryuji." He said, face falling, obvious dispair evident in his expression.

         Reaching out, the blond scooted closer, placing a hand on his knee, "I could teach ya how to be a normal citizen, would ya like that?"

          Shocked a small bit, Akira placed his hand on Ryuji's and looked up innocently, "Maybe..."

           "Kay, but you gotta take a shower man. And change." He smiled with amusement at Akiras dull face.

         He rolled off the couch and made his way to the bathroom. Stopping right before he hit the hallway, he turned his head over his shoulder and grinned, "Wanna join?"

          Flushing red, Ryuji widened his eyes, "Wh- no! Go take an effin' shower ya smelly pervert."

        And when the soft noise of water falling from the faucet could be heard. Ryuji sat in the empty livingroom. Feeling a lot of unwarranted things that he couldn't quite pinpoint. One word couldn't possibly describe what he felt.

        It was kinda like when he arrived in England and realized that his whole life was just as small child in a mall  completely full of people. That Japan, and everything he knew was nothing. Everything was so small. People had separate families, those ramdom people that he'd saw all had lives he'd never known about.

       He remembered how strange he'd felt a couple nights before. Waking up all sweaty and sticky with heat. Arms wrapped around the waist of Akira. And although he was dying with hotness, he couldn't will himself to let his fingers unclasp. Like if he were to let go, Akira would float into the abyss.

       The guy smelled like expensive perfume and the cheap soap the Sakamoto household had always bought. The stuff that feels all soft when you lather, but makes your skin feel like rubber when it's washed off. Stuff he'd watched wash down the drain countless times... and yet. After this small moment, he knew he'd never look at that brand of soap the same again.

        Of course, he felt silly obsessing over the soap. But, it wasn't just that... It was Akira. It was how Ryuji felt his heart beat through his chest as he lay with his head against it. Moving against his breaths, soft sounds escaping from his mouth.

        Everytime he'd thought of Akira before that moment, he'd be embarrassed. Struggling with how he wanted to feel with him. Dying over the fact that someone was in a relationship with him, and he'd never had any experience on how his mind should work.

       Reaching up, and breaking his position, he placed a hand to Akiras cheek. Brushing the locks that clung to his face in sweat away. He stared at his face and remembered that's what crazy people did. Maybe he was a bit crazy, but not insane enough to watch someone while they slept.

      Resting his lips on Akiras, he felt the other come to life. Numb arms tightening on Ryuji's hips. Eyes opening, realizing what was occurring, and closing again. Bringing dainty fingers to massage Ryuji's hair as he kissed back.

        Pulling away, he placed his forehead against Ryuji's and drew his brow together in confusion, "What's that for?"

        Ryuji forgot it was the middle of the night upon hearing his hushed tone, whispering back,"I just wanted to appreciate you."

        "Appreciate me in the morning ya goof." He smiled back at Ryuji, eyes closing in the darkened room.

        He nodded, and shut his lids as well, "Mm' sorry."

         "Are you alright?"

         Snapping back to reality, he'd answered the question as he did the other night, "Yeah. Just thinkin'" A wet haired Akira in his face, finally wearing something other than lounging clothes.

        He really didn't need to say anything else. And didn't for a while, basking in the presence of another as he slipped on his shoes and left the apartment.

        Like another world, the blueish tint from the florescent lighting out in the hall changed the mood. Grey themes giving off a sanitary theme, white walls resembling a hospital... or prison.

        Keys jingling as he shoved them in his jacket, he bumped shoulders with Akira as they made their way to the streets below. Void of much of anyone due to it being a Sunday night. Parents tucking kids into bed, people sleeping. School would start in a couple hours for most of them.

     Akira wore his glasses, and with the empty back streets in such a shitty area, nobody even listened to the music sang by him. He'd looked so different than his usual self anyway. And it seemed like every time he'd thought that, he was jinxed... so maybe he'd keep his mouth shut and hope for the best.

      The way his hand fell fron his pocket and slid into Akiras grip was quite something. Like they were immediately molded as they'd shuffled down the lit up street.

       Haulting in front of a particular arcade Ryuji spent most of his youth at. He watched the flashing lights from the machines dance in Akiras eyes. Pinks, blues, yellows, all flowing on the watery surface. Illuminating his iris, playing with him as a grin spread across his face.

       "I haven't been to an arcade since second year." He was eager squeezing Ryuji's hand as his eyes fell apon all the games. Bouncing with small movements on the balls of his feet.

        Admittedly, he resembled a child. And, damn, did that play at his heart strings. Standing in the doorway as he grew more excited, "D'aw you look like a kid in the candy store."

       Narrowing his gaze to Ryuji, Akira got a sly look to his face, "I'm gonna soooo beat you at every game."

        Sure as hell you are ya punk. Ryuji thought, but didn't say, eyeing everything. Sudden memories from when he was younger popping up.

        Dragging him over to one of the older racing games, Ryuji fiddled with a few buttons. Letting the moppy haired guy watch as he brought up the scoreboard. Yellow letters displayed various initials of past winners.

        Pointing at a rather bad word, Ryuji beamed, "See that?" Finger directly on the word ASS, "That was me. I spent so much money trying to beat it. Nobody  has ever even come close... you don't know how many bottles I dug up for change."

       "Wanna try an' beat me at this?"

        The other shot him a competitive look, "You're on Sakamoto."

        And as Akira lost the racing game, skee ball, and pac-man, he might've been the one to jinx himself tonight. Still happy, bright faced in the neon lights.

      He moved to a shooting game. Almost as if he were delicately putting the coins in the slots, he looked up to Ryuji with a sly smile. Taking the gun in his hands as Ryuji did as well.

      "I'm gonna win this." He tried, still smug.

       Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Bet."

       Raising a brow, Akira shrugged, "Okay, I win... you..." he took a moment to glance around the arcade. Spotting some girly dating sim poster halfway across the room.

       "I win, you call me 'Senpai' for 48 hours." He watched disgust fall on the blonds face.

       He scowled, "Aw dude. That's- ugh. Fine. And I win... you- You have to win me somethin' from the claw machine."

        With a nod, Akira pressed a button and the game began.

       Like he had time traveled, Ryuji stood shocked at the screen that displayed his death. Glancing at the moppy haired giddy boy who stuck his tounge in concentration. He had respawned, and quickly moved.

       Akira had hit him seconds later. Shocked, he turned again and saw the guys side stare. Shit eating grin taking over his face as he cocked the fake gun and killed Ryuji again.

       One last blow, and the game was finished. Leaving Ryuji to be dumbfounded, flipping back and fourth to the screen and the games proud winner. Arms hung at his side dreading what was to come.

        "What the 'eff Akir-"

       He coughed loudly, and Ryuji grimaced.

       "What the 'eff... _Senpai_."

       

     

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;p next chapters a bit more serious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have an upload scedule unfortunately, but comments do fuel my creative flow! 
> 
> Hope you like the first chapter. Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
